Fire Will Save The Clan
by Hidding-In-Shadows-2
Summary: Summary: After her adventurous neighbor, Rusty, returns home and shares secrets of the Forest Cats, Gold's own curiosity sparks and she too ventures into the trees behind her Towleg's home. But when she ends up getting tangled in a mess between two of the Clans, the inner forest cat inside of her awakens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After her adventurous neighbor, Rusty, returns home and shares secrets of the Forest Cats, Gold's own curiosity sparks and she too ventures into the trees behind her Towleg's home. But when she ends up getting tangled in a mess with one of the 'apprentices' the cats clans, something triggers and awakens the forest cat inside her.

* * *

**Fire Will Save the** **Clan**

_**By. **Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter 1

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle and piercing blue eyes with a scar on shoulder

**Deputy:** Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with bright ginger tail and amber eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled pelt and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Lionheart- large golden tom with thick fur like a lion and green eyes (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with long front claws and pale amber eyes (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm- big white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes

Runningwild- swift, slender brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpelt- pale gray she-cat with usual blue eyes

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypaw- solid gray tom with darker stripe down back an yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- small, skiny black tom with dash of white on chest and white tail tip with green eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with slightly noticeable stripes and pale green eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfur- beautiful white coated she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to: Brightkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Cinderkit)

Brindleface- pretty gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother To: Ashkit and Fernkit)

Goldenflower- sleek, pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail- big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing and amber eyes

Smallear- gray tom with small ears and amber eyes

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom with amber eyes

One-eye- pale gray she-cat that is virtually deaf and blind in one eyes, amber eyes

Dappletail- tortoiseshell-and-white dapple she-cat with graying muzzle and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Brightkit- white-and-ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Brackenkit- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Thornkit- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderkit- dark gray fluffy she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit- dark gray tom

Fernkit- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Yellowfang- old, gray she-cat with broad flattened face and orange eyes

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten with green eyes

Barley- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Gold- golden ginger tabby she-cat with pale eyes

* * *

Small dots of sunlight scattered across the dirt, the sun shinning through a bunch of leaves that hung off of the tree that sat in the fenced in area. Small patches of browning grass sat here and there in the yard. A few insects flew in the air, the buzz of their wings echoing in the silent space. A few dandelions sprouted from the crack of where the fence met the ground, covering a small hole that lead in the woods. The stalks shook as the wind tickled them, the yellow of their petals brighter then ever. The warm light from the sun heated the air to a nice warmth and a few lizards sat out on the dusty earth, embracing it.

They scattered a few moments later as the heard the sound of something large slide open and the tinkle of a bell begin as a small cat trotted out of the home that the yard belonged to. Her pale green eyes looked around the outdoors area, bright with curiosity as the door closed behind her. She flicked her tail as her whiskers twitched, her pink nose up in the air as she scented the area around her. She rolled her shoulder, before stretching out and her mouth opening in a yawn. Her pink tongue curled as her pointed white teeth glistened in the sunlight. The tabby's ears twitched as she heard a bell similar to the one around her neck ding from next door.

She looked up at the fence that connected to two yards to see a fiery ginger tabby sitting up there. With a smile, she trotted to the edge of the fence and crouched down before leaping up gracefully and landing on the fence, her tail high as she tried to balance herself.

"Nice landing." the tom said, a joking look in his eyes.

"Oh hush up Rusty." she snapped, sitting down and licking at the fur on her chest that stuck up.

The ginger tom snickered before sitting also, his tail wrapping its way around his small paws. "I'm guessing you wanted to know how it went, Gold. That _is_ why you wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Of course it is!" Gold's pelt heated up slightly with embarrassment. "What else would it be?" the tom's green eyes help a teasing look before Gold rolled her own green eyes. "Well come on, spit it out. What happened? You didn't get that nicked ear for nothing." Gold's pale tail flicked forward, pointing to the tom's ear that had a tear in it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he grumbled, swiping at the ear with his paw. "Is still itches sometimes. When my Twoleg's found out, they made weird noises. Anyways, when I first got out there, I met this Forest Cat named Graypaw. He said he was an apprentice or something. Then these other three cats came out, this one silver one and a white one, and I forgot the other one, but they lead me back to their camp! It was huge Gold, there were so many cats! Then, suddenly, this one tom named Longtail, he challenged me to a fight! And none of them did anything! I fled right after, it was awful. I'm still sore and that was a few days ago."

Gold's eyes were bright as she listened to his short story. "That, that sounds so . . . so . . ."

"Terrifying, frightening, awful?" Rusty snorted, his torn ear twitching.

"Cool!" Gold stood up, her tail flicking rapidly in the air. "You got to go to a camp, and see new cats! And you got in a fight! Longtail, what did he look like? Like one of the Forest Cats Smudge is always talking about? Was he huge and have long teeth and even longer claws? Was his pelt stained with blood? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Gold was practically jumping out of her pelt, looking to the other cat with large eyes.

"Hey, calm down there Gold." Rusty's eyes had grown as the she-cat went on with questions. "And Smudge was lying, they're just like us. And Longtail, he was skinny, skinnier then any cat I've seen. And his tail, it was almost as long as his body!"

Gold turned her head, her ears twitching as she looked out at the forest, her pale green eyes searching the ground for a glimpse of the Forest Cats. She'd never seen one before, but the stories Smudge had told her when she was just a kit when she lived next door to him fascinated her. Her mother even told her of the time she went in the forest with Gold's father before they became mates. They saw the Forest Cats and were instantly thrown out of the forest. Gold herself had even ventured out a few times, but she never went farther then three tail lengths away from the fence.

"I'm going to go out there." she mewed suddenly, leaping from the fence and into her yard. The bell on her light pink collar tinkled lightly and Rusty hissed.

"What, are you crazy? Gold, what if they attack you?"

"I can defend myself." she humphed, walking to the dandelions and sniffing at them for a moment before pushing them to the side with her noise, smiling at the hole in the fence. "I think I've proved that enough when we fight." she looked up to Rusty who returned the look to her, only his eyes filled with concern. "Calm down mouse-brain, I'll be back before sundown. Promise."

She then turned and crouched down, squeezing through the hole in the fence and stretching out to the other side, her claws digging into the soft soil to help herself pull out of the small crook. With one final pull, she tugged her way out of the yard and into the forest, only leaving a few small tuffs of fur behind. She shook out her pelt and looked up at the forest, her eyes scanning the tops of the tall trees in front of her.

"Gold, don't go." a frantic voice meowed behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Rusty who now had fright in his eyes. "It's dangerous, please stay here."

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot. I'll be back before you know it Rusty." she then turned and trotted into the forest, leaving the tom behind.

As she walked into the forest, it seemed to become dimmer from the lack of sunlight shining through the trees. Gold's eyes adjusted quickly though and she trotted through the trees with ease, her paws light on the ground. The golden bell on her collar made a _ting ting ting_ sound with every step she took. She topped and sat for a moment, just taking in her surroundings. The soil was soft under her paws and bushes were scattered everywhere. Trees stood taller then she could ever imagine, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. Their songs drifted past her, echoing in her ears as she looked around in amazement.

Her ear twitched as she heard a snap of a twig and she turned sharply, looking over her shoulder. Behind her, a bush quivered and she turned sharply, her eyes wide as she looked at the shaking bush. It stopped for a moment and Gold turned all the way around, facing it fully, her claws out and eyes scanning the vegetation. A moment later, a small, brown mouse scampered out and Gold sighed, her claws retracting back in.

"Silly mouse." she chuckled, her fur lying flat as she sat and watched the creature with a tilted head. It looked up at the sky, it's small pink nose twitching as it's long whiskers danced in the air. It sat and wiped its face clean and Gold thought to herself, _Why isn't it running away?_

She was answered as small breeze blew in her direction, carrying the scent of the mouse to her. Gold suddenly got any idea and crouched down, her bell making a small noise. The mouse suddenly looked up and turned, it's beady black eyes locking onto her. Gold blinked her green eyes as her claws slid out. With a squeal, the mouse turned and darted off, Gold chasing after it.

She could easily see it's brown pelt against the grass of the forest floor, but would lose the rodent occasionally when it scampered over a patch of dirt. She turned sharply as the mouse darted to the side, squeaking in fright. She licked her jaws as she caught up to it and leaned down, snapping her teeth around it's tail.

"Not so fast." she growled, picking it up. She tasted blood on her tongue as the mouse hung from her jaws, squealing in pain and fright. It twisted it's body, it's small claws scratching her nose in the process. Gold hissed and swiped at her blood pricked nose, dropping the mouse in the process. She sat back and grumbled as she rubbed her sore nose, glaring at the direction the mouse scampered off to.

"Stupid mice . . ." she hissed, standing back up and shaking her pelt. She looked up to see the sun high in the hair. Mid-day. She thought she should be heading back and turned, opening her mouth to catch the scent of her Twoleg's home. Instead, she caught the scent of something else. Something wild. Before she knew it, claws dug into the back of her shoulders as she was tackled from behind. With a yowl, Gold and her attacker tumbled over the dirt floor, sending dust up as the rolled round. Gold hissed as she felt a pair of jaws wrap their way around her scruff. With a growl, she flipped herself over, knocking the attacker off her back. She turned around, glaring at the creature, only to see a mass of dark brown fur jumping at her. Two paws landed on either of her shoulders, pinning her back down to the ground.

"Ouch!" she hissed sharply, closing her eyes tight before looking up to whoever pinned her. She looked up to see a pair of hard amber eyes looking down at her. A dark brown tabby tom pinned her to the ground. He was larger then her, maybe a little older, and his claws pricked at her skin.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory? And hunting none the less." he snarled.

"T-ThunderClan? What do you mean?" Gold asked, her heart racing. "Wait . . . you're one of the Forest Cats, aren't you!"

"Forest Cat?" he asked, taken back.

"Yeah! You go around hunting and killing other cats, right? And you live in the darkness of the forest, stalking your pray."

The tom snorted and released the pressure he had on her, seeing that she wasn't much of a threat. "No way, I'm not from ShadowClan. I'm-"

"Dustpaw!" a voice boomed from the forest and both of the young cats turned and saw as three other trotted out from the forest. One was the same age as Gold, a pale, sandy ginger tabby she-cat who looked at them with narrowed eyes, and the two others were older. A calico male with a long, fluffy red tail and a large white tom with striking yellow eyes.

"Redtail, Whitestorm, I found a trespasser. She was hunting on our territory." the brown tabby, Dustpaw, growled, looking back to Gold.

"I was just exploring, rat breath." Gold hissed, glaring at the tom.

"Dustpaw, get off of the kittypet and come here." the calico, Redtail meowed deeply, looking to the young tom with hard eyes.

"Bu-" Dustpaw began to protest but was cut off by the white tom, Whitestorm Gold believed his name was.

"Do as your mentor says Dustpaw." he looked to the tom with his yellow eyes and Gold shivered. Dustpaw grumbled and looked to Gold before hissing and climbing off her.

"You're lucky kittypet." he grumbled as he went and stood by the other cat their age. She looked to Dustpaw with an affectionate smile and Dustpaw just sat down, licking his pelt. "Great, now I'm going to smell like a kittypet for two suns."

"Hush down Dustpaw, it's nothing to worry about." a fourth voice came from the bushes and with a tremble of leave, a gray she-cat walked out, the pale scar on her shoulder rippling as she walked over to the others, her blue eyes drifting to Gold once she sat down. "It will come off as you clean the elder's den tonight."

"B-Bluestar! I, ah, um-" Dustpaw stuttered, only to be hushed at the she-cat flicked her tail, telling him to be silent. Her gaze traveled over Gold as the young, ginger cat stood up, shaking her pelt out and free of dust.

"And your name?" Bluestar asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Gold looked up with slightly widened eyes.

"My name? I'm Gold." Gold stated quickly before standing and hissing slightly in pain. She looked to her shoulder were blood clotted her fur and licked the wound lightly. "Oh rats, I'd forgotten about that." she hissed, licking the wound once more.

"You're injured?" Redtail asked, stepping forward to Gold and sniffing at her wound.

"Yes. It's fine, if I head back now, my Twoleg's will take care of it." she said, starting to walk off.

"Nonsense, our camp is near by, our Medicine Cat can take of of that." Bluestar said, standing up and flicking her tail, Whitestorm and the two younger cats standing also.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you and your, er, group." Gold said nervously. Bluestar flicked her tail once again and Redtail leaned up next to Gold.

"Here, I'll help you. It may be close, but we don't want you falling and getting dirt in that wound, it could get infected." he told her reassuringly. Gold nodded and leaned into his fluffy shoulder for for a moment before sighing as pressure was released from her wounds. She felt glares on her and looked over her shoulder to see Dustpaw looking at her and the ginger she-cat whispering in his ear. Gold felt her pelt warm up with embarrassment and she turned back around, trotting next to Redtail as they went to the camp.

They arrived soon and Bluestar and Whitestorm slipped into a few bushed and disappeared. "It's just on the other side." Redtail claimed, slipping through the bushes. Gold when to follow, but was pushed out of the way by the ginger she-cat.

"Kittypet's go last." she hissed lightly, glaring to Gold with hatred. Gold stepped back as the ginger walked forward, entering the bushes. Gold looked to Dustpaw who stood there, waiting for her to go through.

"Well are you going or what?" she grumbled to him. "I go last."

Dustpaw blinked at her and nodded to the entrance. "You're injured, just go first."

Gold blinked at him for a moment, but didn't challenge his words and walked to the bushes. She blinked the leave out of her eyes and was quickly transported to a large opening. Redtail was off talking to a she-cat who had a calico pelt much like his. Whitestorm and the ginger she-cat had walked off somewhere in the camp, and Dustpaw appeared next to Gold. Gold looked around and watched as a gray tom walked out of a bush, a den, and stretched, yawning. Two others walked out of a different den, chatting as they walked to a pile that sat in the camp. Bird, squirrel, mice, vole, and other creatures laid limply in the pile and the two grabbed a bird, sitting down and sharing it. Gold heard two laughs and turned to see two kits playing outside a third den, a gray she-cat purring as she watched over them.

"This is our Clan, ThunderClan." Bluestar said, walking to the young kittypet. "That's the nursery, and over there is the apprentices den, next to it the warriors den and then that's the elders den." she spoke softly, flicking her tail to each den, explaining what they were. "Over there, that rock formation, that's my den. And that den next to it, that's the Medicine Cats den. I'll take you there first. Dustpaw?" Bluestar's crystal eyes flicked to the brown tom and he looked up at her.

"Yes Bluestar?"

"Go rest. I'll have someone call you for when your den cleaning starts." she nodded to the tom who nodded back and Gold realized suddenly how tired her looked. His pelt was matted in areas and his eyes didn't have a sparkle of life like all the other cats. He turned with his tail dragging and trotted to the den where the young gray tom stood. They spoke for a short moment before the brown tom walked into the den, disappearing.

"This way Gold." Bluestar rested her tail on the young she-cats shoulder lightly, trying not to disturb her wounds, and turned, walking to the den that was next to the rock formation, where Redtail was speaking with the calico she-cat. She looked to Gold with pale, clear amber eyes and gave her a warm look.

"You must be the kittypet Redtail was telling me about. Gold was it?"

Gold nodded and the she-cat flicked her tail. "Come with me, I can help those wounds of yours." The she-cat turned and walked into the den, Gold following behind her with Bluestar and Redtail. Gold sat as the calico flicked her tail to a nest of grass and moss. The bell on her collar made more noise and she looked down to it, forgetting it was there. She looked to see Bluestar and Redtail whispering to each other in hushed voices before the gray she-cat looked to Gold.

"Spottedleaf will bring you to us once she's done healing you. For now, we must go. Spottedleaf, Gold." Bluestar nodded to the two and they nodded back as the two cats walked out. Spottedleaf trotted over to Gold with a few leaves in her mouth and set them down. Gold looked at the with curiosity as Spottedleaf cleaned her wounds out.

"What are those?" Gold asked, flicking her tail to the leaves.

"Those? Just some simple healing herbs to help your wound. Nothing you need to worry about." Spottedleaf meowed before picking up the herbs and chewing them thoroughly, applying them to Gold's wounds. "How do that feel?"

Gold rolled her shoulders with a sigh. "Much better, thank you Spottedleaf." Gold stood and nodded to the she-cat. Spottedleaf smiled and then twitched her tail.

"Come on, let's get you to Bluestar and Redtail." the calico walked out of the den and looked around before walking to the rock formation, Gold behind her. Spottedleaf crouched before leaping up on the rock, small pebbles falling as her claws scratched the surface. Gold did the same, her bell making a loud noise and all the cats in the camp looking up at her. She felt her pelt heat with embarrassment once more that day and followed Spottedleaf into the opening of the den.

"Bluestar?" the she-cat called.

"Come in." Bluestar answered from the den. The two she-cats walked in and Bluestar looked over to them with Redtail. Whitestorm had joined them, the sandy she-cat that hissed at Gold no longer by his side. "Your wounds, how are they?" Bluestar asked.

"Better, Spottedleaf helped me. I'm sure I'll be fine in no time." Gold said.

"Right. Thank you Spottedleaf, you may go now." Bluestar nodded to the she-cat and Spottedleaf turned, leaving the four of them. Gold watched her and then looked back to Bluestar. She gray she-cat stood and looked to Gold. "You'll be leaving our camp with an escort. We've been having issues with another Clan, RiverClan, about some territory, and the area we have to pass to bring you home is along the border we share with them."

"Other Clan? You mean there are more then one!" Gold exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Yes. In fact, there are four of us all together. RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and this Clan, ThunderClan." Whitestorm answered. "We all live in harmony with each other by our Code."

"ShadowClan, Dustpaw mentioned them while we were fighting." Gold murmured to herself.

"Come along now, we don't have much time until sun fall." Redtail said, standing. He walked out of the den, Gold and Whitestorm following. Redtail hopped down off the rocks, Gold following suit. Whitestorm sat up on the rocks, Bluestar joining him as they talked quietly.

"Tigerclaw, Mousefurl. I need your assistance." Redtail said as he walked over to the pile of dead prey, the two cats from earlier sitting there and chatting among themselves. The female, a small and thin dull brown cat with amber eyes stood and nodded. The tom, a dark brown tabby with a scar covering the bridge of his nose looked to Redtail with narrowed eyes and then looked to Gold, a look of disgust forming on his face.

"What do you need us for, exactly Redtail?" the tom asked, his voice deep and threatening.

"We're taking this kittypet back home. If you could please go get Ravenpaw, then we'll be on our way."

Tigerclaw, the male, looked to Gold with a hard look before nodding sharply and stood, walking to the den Dustpaw walked into before. A moment later, he walked back out with a thin, black tom who had a dash of white on his chest. Gold blinked as the tom looked up to Tigerclaw, a frightened look in his eyes. The two walked over and Redtail nodded. The five of them left the camp quickly and walked deep into the forest. Gold's ears twitched as she heard the babbling water of a river near by. Soon, they came across it and walked along the bank in silence. As they came near a large formation of rocks that lay in the sun, Gold could see the tops of the Twoleg homes not too far away.

"We're almost there. We'll leave you on the Twoleg territory and then leave." Redtail said, looking over his shoulder. As they jumped up onto the rocks, the sun was beginning to dip down behind the horizon. "It's getting late, we should hurry."

Gold nodded to the calico. "Thank you for bringing me back." Redtail told her it was no trouble as they began to leave the rocks.

Mousefur's ears pricked up and she turned to the river, her lips drawn up in a snarl. "RiverClan." was all she growled. The group turned, facing the opposite shore, seven cats standing there. The lead, a stocky, brown tabby tom, looked at them with hard amber eyes.

"Oakheart, what brings you and your group out here at this time?" Redtail asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Just a standard hunting patrol Redtail." the brown tom answered. "I see you have a kittypet with you." Oakheart's eyes drifted to Gold, who simply blinked at him.

"Yes. She stumbled onto our territory." Redtail's eyes flicked to Gold before looking back to the other tom. "We're just bringing her back home."

Gold's ears twitched at she saw Tigerclaw lean in closer to Mousefur out of the corner of her eyes, the tabby growling something in her ear. "That patrol looks far to large for hunting."

Redtail must have heard him, because a moment later, his ginger tail flicked up and Tigerclaw closed his mouth, silencing himself with a glare to the calico. "This is a matter between deputies Tigerstar." Redtail said over his shoulder. "Nothing you are to be worried about."

Tigerclaw growled. "But it is an odd amount to go hunting with, they were probably trying to steal back Sunningrocks, maybe even steal our prey."

Redtail gave the warrior a hard looked and snapped at him. "This is no place to be making assumptions like that Tigerclaw. We're on a job."

Tigerclaw took a step forward, a snarl on his lips. "They're lying, they want a battle and we'll give them one."

Redtail's fur bristled with anger and before he could speak, Oakheart let out a low growl. "If it's a battle you want, then you'll get it. RiverClan, attack!"

Before Gold knew what was happening, the seven cats surged forward, breaking through the river with superb swimming skills and were upon the ThunderClan cats and Gold. The cats growled for a battle as they attacked one another. A silver tabby she-cat tackled Gold, the two tumbling off. Gold hissed in pain as claws dug into her shoulders, tearing the herbs off and opening her previous wound again. She felt teeth clench around her neck and, with instinct, kicked out, her claws digging into the cat's belly and pushing her off. Gold heard a small ripping noise and watched as her collar flew from the she-cats mouth and landed on the ground with a last _ding_ before becoming silent. Gold stood, panting slightly as her eyes flicked to where the collar lay, torn in half. She looked back to the silver cat who was standing up, blood dripping from her under belly. The she-cat hissed as she ran at Gold. Gold dodged her, remembering Rusty had tried a similar move when they played once. Gold's paw thrashed out, her claws catching the silver cats shoulder, cutting it deeply. The she-cat yowled and retreated back to the river with defeat.

Gold looked about and saw Mousefur fighting off two cats. One was significantly larger then her. Gold, thinking quickly, ran over and jumped on the large toms back, her claws digging into his shoulders and her teeth sinking into his scruff. The tom growled and turned around, getting off of Mousefur and pulling Gold off, throwing her to the ground. Gold let out a gasp and then opened her eyes to see the tom raising a paw to bring down and slice open her belly. She then felt someone grab her scruff and tug her away, pulling her out of the battle. She looked up to see Redtail, blood trailing from a cut by his eye. He let her go and looked up, anger in his eyes and ran back into the battle.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" he yowled.

Gold blinked and watched as Mousefur and Ravenpaw ran to her. Mousefur nosed her up to her paws. "Come on Gold, let's get going." the she-cat said frantically.

Gold looked over her shoulder to see Redtail and Oakheart in a heated fight, Tigerclaw chasing off on of the last warriors from RiverClan. She then turned and followed Mousefur, the two running off. Her wounds burned and blood clotted her fur more with every stride she took. Her body ached from all the running and fighting she had taken part in.

Mousefur would occasionally look over her shoulder to check on Gold, making sure the young she-cat was keeping up.

They soon arrived at the camp, bursting through the entrance. Mousefur immediately bounded off to Bluestar's den, calling out for the gray she-cat. Gold looked about the camp, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood running. Cats looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden entrance Gold spotted Dustpaw and the ginger she-cat sitting by the kill, sharing a bird. Dustpaw stood up, looking at Gold with wide eyes, Whitestorm started over to Gold and Dustpaw saw him, following the white tom, despite the she-cat calling after him.

"Gold, what happened?" Whitestorm asked gruffly.

"I-I don't really know." she stuttered.

"Where's Tigerclaw and Redtail?" Dustpaw asked, looking over her shoulder, expecting the two toms to burst through the camp entrance at any moment. Gold opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a yowl. The three cats looked to the tunnel as Ravenpaw sprinted through and into the camp, his eyes wide and frightened. Blood matted his pelt and Whitestorm stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw, what's wrong?"

Ravenpaw looked to the white tom and spoke with a shaking voice.

"Redtail. He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After her adventurous neighbor, Rusty, returns home and shares secrets of the Forest Cats, Gold's own curiosity sparks and she too ventures into the trees behind her Towleg's home. But when she ends up getting tangled in a mess between two of the clans, her inner forest cat inside her awakens.

* * *

**Fire Will Save the** **Clan**

_**By. **Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter 2

* * *

Gold watched as Whitestorm quickly brought Ravenpaw to Bluestar's den. The white tom was resting his long tail on the black cats shoulders, leading him and making sure no one would talk to him. Gold felt something touch her own injured shoulder and looked to see Dustpaw nudging her.

"I wounder why they're in such a hurry. Come on, let's get you to Spottedleaf. She'll know what to do with . . . this." he said gruffly, the two starting off to the Medicine Cats den. Dustpaw walked into it, Spottedleaf already working on Mousefur. The brown she-cat must have gone to the healer while Ravenpaw came into camp with the news. Spottedleaf looked over her shoulder, her eyes sad, but held strength.

"Oh my, not again." she murmured, walking to Gold and inspecting her wounds. "Come along now, you'll stay in the nest by Mousefur. Dustpaw, could you go get them something to eat?" Dustpaw nodded and turned, leaving the den. Spottedleaf then walked to the back of the den, grabbing herbs. She turned back around and over to Gold who had sat down in the nest next to a sleeping Mousefur. Spottedleaf chewed the healing herbs up before applying them to Gold's wounds. A worried look flashed through her eyes and Gold's ears twitched.

"What's wrong Spottedleaf?" the tabby asked.

"Nothing. It's just this wound on your shoulder's deep. It's going to leave a scar." the calico answered, walking around to the other side of the young she-cat, putting more herbs on her wounds.

"It's better then dying from a deep wound." Gold meowed, remember how close she was to death twice from that fight.

"That's for sure." Spottedleaf said, her eyes pained as she stopped applying the herbs and stood back, looking over Gold's pelt once more. "I think I got all the wounds. If you find anymore, just tell me. I'm going to go talk to Bluestar." the she-cat walked out of the den and soon after Dustpaw walked in with two mice. He looked to Mousefur who was still asleep and placed the mouse by her nest before walking over to Gold and setting the second one down.

"Thank you." Gold looked down at the mouse and then leaned down, touching it with her nose. Dustpaw blinked as the she-cat licked the mouse's fur, her face scrunched and he snickered. Gold looked up to him harshly, glaring. "What are you laughing at rat breath?"

"You don't know how to eat fresh kill." amusement shinned in his eyes and Gold felt her pelt go warm.

"Oh be quiet." she hissed, sniffing the mouse. "Do you eat it . . . all?" she looked up to him, unsure and Dustpaw nodded.

"Go on, it's better then you'd think."

Gold opened her jaws and bite a small chunk of the mouse off, chewing it slowly in her mouth. The rich taste of it insistently made her mouth water and her stomach growl. At that moment she realized that she hadn't eaten since sunrise. That was probably to source of her exhaustion. Her mouth watered as she took another bite, purring with satisfaction. Dustpaw purred with amusement.

"Guess you like it kittypet." he said, flicking his tail around his paws as he sat.

Gold nodded as she took another bite. She felt his eyes looking over her and she glanced up to him, swallowing her bite. "Is something wrong, Dustpaw?" she asked.

"No. It's just . . . Ravenpaw, he told me what happened at the battle after her left Bluestar's den. How you fought." Dustpaw looekd to Mousefur, her side rising and falling with each breath. "You saved Mousefur even though you're not in our Clan. And you even landed a few good hits from what Ravenpaw saw." Dustpaw looked back to Gold, his eyes amused. "I guess there is some warrior in that kittypet body of yours. Sorry I underestimated you."

Gold blinked with surprise and then purred happily. "It's alright." she said, taking the last bite of the mouse. "And me saving Mousefur, it was an instinct. Anyone of the cats here would have done it too I'm sure."

Dustpaw opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the ginger she-cat their age walked in. She looked to Gold with leaf green eyes before looking back to Dustpaw. "Dustpaw, Bluestar needs to speak with you."

"Sandpaw." Dustpaw blinked in slight surprise at her appearance then stood. "Do you know why she does?"

Sandpaw's eyes turned sad. "I-It's about Redtail. Something happened."

_That's right,_ Gold thought. _Redtail was killed. Dustpaw didn't hear Ravenpaw tell Whitestorm._

Dustpaw left the den quickly, his eyes filled with slight fright as his tail lashed eagerly. Gold looked back to the ginger she-cat, Sandpaw. Her face was was contorted in anger and sadness, her green eyes ablaze. Her ginger fur bristled as she looked to Gold.

"I hope you know this is all your fault, kittypet." she hissed to Gold. "If you hadn't have been here, there would have never been that battle, and Redtail would still be alive and Mousefur wouldn't have been injured. Or Ravenpaw. Why can't you kittypet's just keep away for once?"

Gold snarled back defensively. "This has nothing to do with Rusty and his mistakes."

"What, that fire red fluff of mouse-brain? He couldn't tell his left paw from his right! Longtail made that kittypet go back to where it came because that's were you all belong. In the soft nest's of your Twolegs." Sandpaw's claws slide out as a low growl came from her. "And that's where I'm going to send you back to, kittypet."

Gold rolled to the side as Sandpaw lundged at her. She she-cat stood, looking to see Sandpaw starting after her again. Gold turned and ran out of the den, her wounds opening in protest, but her mind telling her what to do. She turned back around as Sandpaw burst through the den, her eyes blazing. Gold let her claws slide out, preparing for the attack and Sandpaw jumped, her paws outstretched, ready to sink into Gold's flesh. Gold crouched down, bracing herself, but her eyes widened as she saw a flash of golden fur and Sandpaw was pulled out of the air.

Gold blinked and looked over to see a large, bulky golden tabby tom standing with Sandpaw in his mouth, holding her by her scruff. He set her down, the thick fur on his neck bristled with anger. He looked at her hard and Sandpaw coward back her eyes large. "L-lionheart." she said, swallowing hard. "I-I, um-"

"To your den Sandpaw." the tom growled, his voice low. Sandpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Lionheart growled again. "To your den." Sandpaw nodded and turned, walking back to the apprentice's den, her head hanging low and tail dragging. Lionheart then looked to Gold and sighed.

"She gets angered easily it seems. Especially lately with the tension between RiverClan and us." Lionheart walked to Gold as she she-cat stood and offered her his shoulder. "And the lose of her father must have effected her deeply."

"Her father?" Gold asked, confused.

"Redtail." Lionheart said simply as he lead Gold to Bluestar's den.

"Whay are we going here?" Gold looked over to Lionheart who simply ignore her and helped the young she-cat up.

"Bluestar, she's here." the tom said gruffly. Bluestar called Gold in and the she-cat walked into the den, Lionheart turning and sitting as guard outside of the den. Whitestorm, Dustpaw, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar sat in there. Dustpaw looked down at the ground with his amber eyes, and unreadable emotion in them. Whitestorm has his tail laid over the tom's shoulders lightly to comfort the hurt tom and Bluestar looked to Gold with her crystal eyes.

"Gold. Mousefur said that you saved her in the battle. Is this true?" Bluestar asked.

"I guess. I was just going by instinct, honestly Bluestar." Gold answered.

Bluestar nodded. "I see . . ." Bluestar looked to Spottedleaf and Whitestorm, her eyes asking for approval and the two older cats nodded. She looked back to the ginger she-cat. "Gold, would you like to join our clan?"

Gold's eyes widened and she looked at all the cats in the den before looking back to Bluestar. "J-join the clan? Are you serious?" Bluestar nodded and Gold felt her heart beging to race. _Join the clan? What about my Twoleg's and Rusty?_ Gold winced as one of her wounds began to itch. _Getting injured regularly, having you hunt for food, battling with other cats. Do I really want this?_ Gold looked up to the cats as they gave her soft looks, awaiting her answer. Gold looked to Dustpaw who was looking to her now. _Creating friendships, learning new things everyday._

"Yes Bluestar." she said simply with a firm nod. "I'd like to join the clan."

Bluestar's eyes filled with warmth and she stood. "Then it is final. I will make it official now." she looked to Whitestorm, Dustpaw, and Spottedleaf, nodding to them and the three stood, walking out of the den. Dustpaw glanced to Gold over his shoulder before turning back around and disappearing. Gold looked up to Bluestar who stood and rolled her shoulder before looking to the ginger she-cat.

"Are you ready?" the gray she-cat asked. Gold nodded and the two of them walked out of the den and onto the small leadge outside of the den. Bluestar let out a yowl, calling the attention of the clan cats. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Gold felt her heart begin to speed up as she watched cats walk out of den and gather below the den of the leader, some yawning and other whispering among themselves. Gold spotted a few kits come out of their den, only to be dragged back in by one of the queens. Gold turned and saw Mousefur limp out of the medicine cats den, her eyes confused, but then filled with happiness as she saw Gold on the ledge. A drown tabby followed her and Gold then realized it was Tigerclaw, the tom having herbs on his wounds. Gold guessed that he must have come in when Bluestar was talking to her. Voices began to raise as cats eyed Gold with curiosity. Bluestar let out another yowl and they quickly quieted down.

"We are here to add a new member to our Clan." Bluestar looked to Gold. "Gold, if you would please step forward." The ginger she-cat nodded and followed the instructions, standing next to the leader. "Gold has agreed to join our Clan today. She has proven herself to be fit for Clan life."

A yowl of protect came from the crowd and Gold saw a gray tom, thick black tabby stripes covering him. "That's what you said about the last one, Bluestar, and I sent him home, whimpering to his Twolegs." the tom growled. Gold was guessing that was Longtail, the tom who fought with Rusty. Her assumption turned out to be correct when his tail flicked in the air angrily, showing off it's length.

"This time I'm sure." Bluestar looked to Mousefur. "Mousefur can agree with me that Gold is a strong she-cat. Mousefur?"

Mousefur's eyes widened lightly but she looked to the Clan. "During the battle with RiverClan earlier this night, I was attacked by two cats." Mousefur flicked her tail, pointing to Gold. "Gold attacked one of them, the larger one in fact, without hesitation and saved me."

More whispered went through the camp and Gold saw Longtail glare at her and then step back, standing next to a dark gray tabby tom, whispering in his ear. Bluestar waited for the noise to die down before looking to Gold and then back to the Clan, her eyes traveling over them. She looked back to Gold, turning to her. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. I, Bluestar, will be your mentor."

The cats below nodded in approval as Bluestar bent down and touched her nose to Goldenpaw. "We'll start tomorrow." she whispered to the young she-cat before sitting back up and looking over the crowd. The cat's chanted Goldenpaw's new name and Bluestar flicked her tail, telling them to be silent.

"That is not the only thing we are going to be talking about. Today, at the RiverClan border battle, our beloved deputy, Redtail, joined out ancestors in StarClan. Redtail was a great deputy to me and his name will not be forgotten. But, I must appoint a new deputy of ThunderClan." Bluestar blinked her blue eyes before speaking. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, that the spirits of or warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Lionheart."

Goldenpaw watched as Lionheart nodded and stepped forward, accepting the position and promising to fulfill it as well as he could. Bluestar then stated that they had one more task to do before the meeting was over. She called Dustpaw forward and the tabby tom stepped forward, looking to the leader with strong eyes. "Dustpaw, I am sorry for your loss of your mentor, but if you wish to become a warrior, you must continue on with training. You're new mentor will be Darkstripe."

The dark gray tabby who sat next to Longtail stood and walked over to Dustpaw, his eyes shining with an unreadable expression. The two touched noises and the Bluestar yowled. "This Clan meeting is over." The she-cat turned to Goldenpaw, nodding to her. "Go visit Spottedleaf, make sure those wound swill be alright. Then I'll have one of the apprentices help you with your nest in the apprentice den."

Goldenpaw nodded and then left her mentor, jumping off of the Highrock and trotting to the medicine cats den. She walked in and saw that Mousefur was eating at the mouse Dustpaw brought earlier. Tigerclaw was sitting there, Spottedleaf putting herbs on the lest of his wounds. Tigerclaw looked to Goldenpaw with harsh eyes and stood once Spottedleaf was done, forcing his way past Goldenpaw, calling her a kittypet, and leaving the den.

"Oh my StarClan, did you open your wounds _again_ Goldenpaw?" Spottedleaf sighed, walking to her. Goldenpaw felt her pelt grow warm with embaressment and she nodded.

"Sandpaw tried to attack me a-"

"Oh that Sandpaw." Spottedleaf sighed, shaking her head and going to the back of the den, grabbing some more herbs and murmuring to herself before turning and walking back to Goldenpaw, putting the herbs on her wounds once more. "Sometimes she does crazy things. There, that should be better. Now, for the love of StarClan, don't open these ones up. I ran out of the herbs needed for them. Once I get more tomorrow, you'll be set to open them up again if you wish."

Goldenpaw purred with amusement and stood. "I'll try my hardest to keep these ones closed Spottedleaf. Promise." She then turned and walked out of the den and ran into a warm fluff, stumbling back. She blinked to see a gray tom standing in front of her. He looked at her with startled amber eyes and then purred with amusement.

"Good job Goldenpaw." he meowed, leaning down and helping her up. "I'm Graypaw. Bluestar told me to come here and help you with your nest for the den. Come on, there's some moss right outside of the camp."

Goldenpaw followed the gray tom, and as he turned, she notice a long stripe that ran down his back. She snickered lightly at the odd stripe, but trotted after him, her eyes wondering around at the surrounding forest as they left the camp. Graypaw glanced to her and then back to the forest. "So Goldenpaw, why'd you do it?" he asked, trotting to a tree and sliding his claws out, scrapping the moss that laid on it's roots.

"Do what?" Goldenpaw walked, confused by his question and walked over to him, collecting the moss also.

"Join the Clan of course." he snorted. "Kittypet's don't just get up and decide to live in the forest with a Clan."

Goldenpaw blinked and stopped with scratching at the forest floor for a moment. "My neighbor's told me stories. Curiosity got the best of me." She shrugged and looked to him. "Plus, I've always been interested in the forest. Big territory, hunting, simple things like that have always caught my attention. And after that battle, getting a taste of Clan life, and making a few friends, I realized that this might actually be what I was born to do." she leaned down and picked up the moss in her jaws and looked to Graypaw who looked at her with slightly widened eyes. The tom shook his head and grabbed his own pile of moss.

The two apprentices then walked back to the camp, Darkstripe sitting outside the entrance. He nodded to Graypaw and glared to Goldenpaw with amber eyes the glowed in the night light. Goldenpaw went first, Graypaw close behind her. The two trotted to the den quickly, not to disturb any of the warriors in their den as they passed by. Goldpaw nosed her way into the den, looking around for the first time. She saw two balls of fur, ginger and brown, curled next to each other, sleeping. Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Off to the other side of the den, Ravenpaw laid out on his nest, his paws in the air. An empty nest laid next to his, and she was guessing that was Graypaws.

"Here, there's some room." Graypaw said as he dropped the moss off to the side. Goldenpaw nodded and dropped her moss also and sat, her claws digging into the soft moss and shredding it lightly. "Thanks for the help Graypaw." she said, looking to the tom. He shrugged, walking to his nest and turning around before laying down, his tail curled over his nose.

"No problem Goldenpaw. Goodnight."

Goldenpaw wished him a goodnight also and went back to making her nest. After making sure it was big enough for her, she walked into it and laid down, sighing at hos comfortable it was. She suddenly felt the weight off all the events that had happen to her that day fall onto her shoulders, her eyes growing heavy as she grew tired.

Yet she couldn't sleep. A tight knot of regret was pulling at her stomach. She had promised Rusty she'd be back and see him, tell him about her adventure. But she knew she wasn't going back. Not for a while at least. She had join this clan, and it was made clear that most of the clan cats didn't like her and Rusty's kind. She'd have to gain their trust before even stepping one paw in the direction of the Twoleg homes.

Goldenpaw let out a sigh and turned, resting her head on her paws and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle and piercing blue eyes with a scar on shoulder (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

**Deputy:** Lionheart- large golden tom with thick fur like a lion and green eyes (Apprentice: Graypaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled pelt and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with long front claws and pale amber eyes (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm- big white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes

Runningwild- swift, slender brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpelt- pale gray she-cat with usual blue eyes

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypaw- solid gray tom with darker stripe down back an yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- small, skiny black tom with dash of white on chest and white tail tip with green eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with slightly noticeable stripes and pale green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden ginger tabby she-cat with pale eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfur- beautiful white coated she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to: Brightkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Cinderkit)

Brindleface- pretty gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother To: Ashkit and Fernkit)

Goldenflower- sleek, pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail- big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing and amber eyes

Smallear- gray tom with small ears and amber eyes

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom with amber eyes

One-eye- pale gray she-cat that is virtually deaf and blind in one eyes, amber eyes

Dappletail- tortoiseshell-and-white dapple she-cat with graying muzzle and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Brightkit- white-and-ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Brackenkit- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Thornkit- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderkit- dark gray fluffy she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit- dark gray tom

Fernkit- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Yellowfang- old, gray she-cat with broad flattened face and orange eyes

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten with green eyes

Barley- black-and-white tom with amber eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After her adventurous neighbor, Rusty, returns home and shares secrets of the Forest Cats, Gold's own curiosity sparks and she too ventures into the trees behind her Towleg's home. But when she ends up getting tangled in a mess between two of the clans, her inner forest cat inside her awakens.

* * *

**Fire Will Save the** **Clan**

_**By. **Hidding-In-Shadows_

Chapter 3

* * *

Goldenpaw awoke the next morning to someone pressing their paw into her side. She grumbled and turned over, blinking her sleepy eyes open to see Dustpaw standing over her, his amber eyes glowing. "Wake up mouse brain, we're on a patrol." he said, yawning. Goldenpaw returned the yawn and sat up, looking to see Graypaw and Ravenpaw still asleep. Sandpaw was awake, watching Goldenpaw with angered eyes.

Goldenpaw stood up and shook the moss from her pelt, following Dustpaw outside of the den. Darkstripe, Bluestar, and a pale, gray she-cat waiting for the two apprentices. Once they joined, Bluestar nodded and stood, the other following her outside of the camp. Goldenpaw walked next to her mentor, occasionally looking up to the older she-cat before looking back at the forest in front of her. The patrol walked for a little while longer until Bluestar stopped them and looked to the others.

"Willowpelt, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw, you all go hunt. I'll stay here with Goldenpaw and teach her some moves." she nodded to the cats and they turned, walking off into the forest, the bushes shaking behind them. Bluestar turned to her apprentice with a kind look.

"Hunting. One of the basic things about hunting is staying down wind. You don't want your prey to smell you when you're hunting them." Bluestar said, starting to pace in front of the she-cat. "Another thing is light pawsteps. Remember that your prey is usually smaller then you, and when they are on the ground, they can hear you clearer then you can hear them. Also, the vibrations in the ground from heavy pawsteps can make them aware of your presence." The gray she-cat stopped walking and looked to Goldenpaw with her clear blue eyes. "And lastly, when you're in your hunting crouch, keep your tail down, but above the ground. Try not to disturb any leaves or stick that lay on the ground. And never loss track of your prey. Understood?"

Goldenpaw nodded and Bluestar then crouch down, showing her what position she should be in. "Now mimic what I am doing."

Goldepaw ran her pale green eyes over her mentor before crouching down and lifting her tail off of the ground a little. Her claws slide out, not even touching the ground below her. Bluestar stood up, circling the young she-cat, nodding with approval.

"Good. Now, let's see if you can smell what I'm smelling."

Goldenpaw nodded, sniffing the air before opening her mouth, inhaling. It took her a moment to get through the scent of the trees around her and the cats, but she picked up a scent. It was familiar, she knew she had smelled it before, but she couldn't exactly pin point where from. "I do smell something, but I'm not quiet sure what it is Bluestar."

Bluestar got a glimmer of humor in her eyes. "That is the scent of a mouse. Good job at locating it, especially on your first try."

Goldenpaw felt her chest warm with honor and she turned to the scent, crouching down and stalking forward through the bush. Her whiskers twitched as the skimmed the leaves of bushes, her paws light on the ground like her mentor had told her. She felt something push her tail down and blinked as Bluestar looked over her shoulder to the gray mouse that was digging at the ground in front of Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw licked her jaws, remembering the taste of the mouse she had before and felt the muscles in her back legs bunch. With a mighty push, she thrust forward and landed on the mouse with her claws out, biting it's neck roughly and breaking it with a final squeal from the animal.

"Great job Goldenpaw." Bluestar purred with happiness, flicking the apprentice's ear with her tail. "It's a nice first catch. Let's find the others and then we'll head back to camp."

Goldenpaw nodded and held the mouse in her jaws as they turned and walked off. Goldenpaw's ear twitched as she heard the sound of pawsteps and the three cats walked out. Willowpelt held two mice in her mouth, Darkstripe and squirrel and Dustpaw nothing. The brown tom looked down at his paws sadly, guilt practically seeping out of his pelt. Bluestar looked him over before turning and flicking her tail, telling the others to follow her. The five of them walked back to camp in silence. Goldenpaw would occasionally glance to Dustpaw, his claws digging into the ground with each step he took.

They arrived to camp soon after, Goldenpaw placing her kill with the others in the fresh-kill pile. Bluestar told her to go clean the elders den before walking off and going to her den. Goldenpaw turned to talk to Dustpaw, but watched as the tom left camp with Darkstripe. Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw followed them, the two mentors talking lowly. She felt her heart sink slightly, but her ears pricked as she heard someone call her name out. She turned to see Graypaw walking out of the apprentice den, his fur messy.

"Oh, hi. Do you need something?" she asked, turning to the tom.

"Do you want to go hunting with Lionheart and me? I'm sure he could show you a few moves."

"That sounds like fun, but Bluestar just told me to clean out the elders den. Plus, I just got back from hunting." Goldenpaw nodded to the mouse she caught and Graypaw blinked at it.

"Oh, I see. Well it was worth a shot, right? Anyways, good luck with the elders, they can be mean." Graypaw then said goodbye and bounded of to his mentor, the two trotting out of camp. Goldenpaw then looked to the den where two older cats laid out, a gray tom and a black-and-white tom. Both were purring, basking in the sunlight. Goldenpaw walked over to them, clearing her throat. The gray one opened one eyes, the amber color of it bright in the sunlight.

"Yes Goldenpaw?" he asked.

"Bluestar told me to clean the elder's den out." she answered, her voice quiet.

"Finally, it's about time, isn't it Smallear." the black-and-white tom purred, standing and stretching out. The gray tom nodded and stood, yawning. The black-and-white tom walked into the den, flicking his tail. "I'll tell the others."

Goldenpaw shifted her paws uncomfortably and then felt Smallear looking her over. "Where is the moss?" he asked suddenly, making her flinch back.

"What?"

Smallear blinked at her, his tiny ears twitching. "Moss to make our nests."

Goldenpaw felt her pelt turn warm with embarrassment and the tom chuckled, telling her that Spottedleaf would probably have some moss. The ginger she-cat trotted to the medicine cats den, nodding to Mousefur who was laying outside. She walked in and spotted the tortoiseshell she-cat pushing around some herbs. The two exchanged a few words before Goldenpaw grabbed a large mouthful of moss and walked back to the elders den. Now all the elders laid outside, talking amoung themselves. Goldenpaw walked past them and into their den, her nose scrunching at the smell of old nests. She placed the fresh moss down and then began scrapping out the old moss.

After some time, it was all out and piled at the lip of the den. She then grabbed the new moss, pulling it apart and making new nest. She went back to Spottedleaf's den once to get some more bedding, and then finished her job a little past sun high. She walked out of the den, telling the elders she was done. They thanked her, some grumbling about how it took her too long, and then she gave them a nod, walking over to Bluestar's den.

"Bluestar? I've finished the elders den." she meowed from outside the den.

Bluestar walked out, Whitestorm behind her. She gave the tom a nod and he jumped off, walking to a ground in the camp that had been dug up. Goldenpaw was guessing that the clan had done that while she was cleaning the den. She glanced to Bluestar for a moment to ask what was going on, but then saw as Tigerstar and Darkstripe walked into camp, a tortoiseshell tom on their back.

Redtail.

Goldenpaw felt a pang of sadness in her chest as she watched the two toms walk to the hole and lay the dead cat down next to it. Dustpaw looked on at his old mentor's body with sadness and leaned down, touching his nose to the toms cold pelt. Goldenpaw saw a flash of ginger from the corner of her eye and Sandpaw sprinted across the camp to the tom, pushing her face into his fur. Whitestorm laid his tail over the she-cats shoulder with sympathy, bowing his head for his fallen friend.

"Redtail was an excellent deputy." Bluestar whispered to her apprentice. "And I know he would approve of Lionheart any day. But now he rest's in StarClan with out other fallen ancestors."

Goldenpaw nodded, unsure of what the she-cat meant, but thought best against talking out of term at the moment. More cats walked out and licked Redtail's pelt, cleaning him. Goldenpaw felt a lump grow in her throat and then excused herself, jumping off of the ledge and walking to the apprentice den. She hadn't known the tom long, but he was one of the firsts to accept her into the clan, and she appreciated that. Goldenpaw looked over her shoulder once more and was caught off guard by what she saw. Ravenpaw was twitching next to Tigerclaw who was no longer looking to Redtail, but glaring at Lionheart. Ravenpaw's amber eyes flicked around the camp, a frightened look on his face. As Tigerclaw looked down to his apprentice to speak, the black tom jumped, scared.

Goldenpaw locked eyes with the black tom and pure terror ran in them. But why would he be scared of his mentor? Tigerclaw was to teach Ravenpaw, the two to trust one another. But the way Ravenpaw shifted uneasily around the tabby and the way his eyes screamed for help when he was talked to . . . something wasn't right. Goldenpaw turned sharply back to the den as Tigerclaw's eyes fell upon her. Her pelt bristled with curiousity and she climbed into her nest, curling up and laying her tail over her nose.

There were things in ThunderClan that weren't right. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle and piercing blue eyes with a scar on shoulder (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

**Deputy:** Lionheart- large golden tom with thick fur like a lion and green eyes (Apprentice: Graypaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled pelt and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with long front claws and pale amber eyes (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Whitestorm- big white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes

Runningwind- swift, slender brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowpelt- pale gray she-cat with usual blue eyes

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypaw- solid gray tom with darker stripe down back an yellow eyes

Ravenpaw- small, skiny black tom with dash of white on chest and white tail tip with green eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with slightly noticeable stripes and pale green eyes

Goldenpaw- golden ginger tabby she-cat with pale eyes

**Queens:**

Frostfur- beautiful white coated she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to: Brightkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Cinderkit)

Brindleface- pretty gray dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother To: Ashkit and Fernkit)

Goldenflower- sleek, pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halftail- big, dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing and amber eyes

Smallear- gray tom with small ears and amber eyes

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom with amber eyes

One-eye- pale gray she-cat that is virtually deaf and blind in one eyes, amber eyes

Dappletail- tortoiseshell-and-white dapple she-cat with graying muzzle and blue eyes

**Kits:**

Brightkit- white-and-ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Brackenkit- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Thornkit- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderkit- dark gray fluffy she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit- dark gray tom

Fernkit- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Yellowfang- old, gray she-cat with broad flattened face and orange eyes

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten with green eyes

Barley- black-and-white tom with amber eyes


End file.
